


Beach City Horror Movie

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Steven gets poofed, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Steven? You’re sure the gems aren’t going to mind you filming this movie with us?”</p><p>“Of course not Connie! It’s gonna be a blast, and they’ll love that I’m practicing my gem powers. I just have to leave them a note to let them know where I’m going and what I’m doing. Otherwise, they might flip out and think I’ve been kidnapped or something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Steven? You’re sure the gems aren’t going to mind you filming this movie with us?”

“Of course not Connie! It’s gonna be a blast, and they’ll love that I’m practicing my gem powers. I just have to leave them a note to let them know where I’m going and what I’m doing. Otherwise, they might flip out and think I’ve been kidnapped or something.”

“Well, alright, if you’re sure…”

“Yeah! So, Peedee has the camera right?”

“Uh huh. Are you ready to go now?”

“You know it!”

* * *

 

Hours passed, and the movie was going great. Kiki was a better actor than Jenny had given her credit for, and Lars was great with the costume makeup. It had taken no time to come up with a monster with Ronaldo’s help, and Connie had a great script prepared for them.

Halfway through filming though, one of the walls exploded and screaming filled the air, alongside Buck’s as he was being pulled closer to the pink vine-like monster. Everything was a blur, but Steven was aware of the fact that the Crystal Gems were there. Whips curled around his body, and more screaming filled the air.

“No! That’s Steven!”

“That thing isn’t Steven! He’s… He’s corrupted! We have to contain his gem!”

“Get back! Stay away from him!”

“I can’t believe this! How did he even become corrupt?”

“That’s Steven! Don’t hurt him!”

“No, it isn’t! I know you care for you Steven Connie, but you can’t help him at this point! No one can!”

“You guys don’t understand!”

“Stay away from him!”

“Get back!”

“Stop! You’re going to hurt him!”

He couldn’t focus on regaining his form with the screaming that filled the air, and the spikes dug into her sides, making it hard to breathe and focus that much more. The next thing he was aware of, pain filled his mind, before everything went white. Where was he? Who were they? What was he? Part of them was aware of the fact that he was inside their gem, but the rest of him was filled with confusion and pain. What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm telling you guys, he wasn't corrupt!"

 

"Connie, we know you care for Steven, but he had to be corrupt. Why else would he have been in such a form?"

 

"I just can't believe that we let this happen..."

 

"We were shooting a movie! Look, I can show you the tape! Will you listen to me then?"

 

"Then why did his form deconstruct? Wouldn't he have been in a costume?"

 

"Because he was trying to practice his shapeshifting powers! He wasn't in a costume!"

 

"R-really?"

 

"Yes, Pearl, really! He wanted to impress you guys and he had been practicing for weeks now!"

 

"Uh, guys? Guys, his gem is glowing!"

 

* * *

 

Who was she? She was Rose Quartz, wasn't she? What had happened last? Hadn't she given up her physical form for Steven? He was her little boy, what had happened? It was time to chose her physical form again, and without a doubt, she chose him, again. She was vaguely aware of how he had aged, how he had grown, and picked his form because she had done it once, and she would do it again and again. He needed a chance to grow up, and she wanted him to have that.

 

Light surrounded her, and she was expecting to be shifted back into the barest of consciousness, just something stored inside her gem, but then she was there, standing on the floor of the house she never got to see. Tears started streaming her cheeks before she thought twice about it, because her girls were there with a small human girl, and tears were bubbling over the surface for them too. Garnet was shaking, and she was two before Rose could say anything, Pearl was on her knees in seconds, head in her hands as she sobbed, and Amethyst was froze, because she was there, and not him. He was supposed to be there, but instead, she was.

 

She took the chance to glance down, seeing his clothes, his form, like she wanted, but her colours. A pink shirt with a white star, where it was supposed to be red and yellow, and her gem sticking through it. She couldn't believe it. They had lost him, he was gone, and yet, she was his shape, because that's what she was supposed to be. She was supposed to be a part of him, not actually him. What had happened to the son she had never got to hold, never got to see, never got to know?

 

"St-Steven?" the human child tried, and she could only shake her head, before she was on her knees too. The only one still standing was Amethyst, because she was froze, and everything was a mess. Sobbing filled the air, and she couldn't move, couldn't breathe even if she needed it, couldn't see. She hadn't meant for this to happen, even though she wasn't sure what had, but it wasn't right. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair. What had happened to her loving boy, and why wasn't he here instead?


End file.
